


What The Hell Is That?

by Bridge_Agent



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40s bros, Gen, an attempt at fluff, sort of, very not 'stucky'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridge_Agent/pseuds/Bridge_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky watches TV. He has questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell Is That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mbuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbuzz/gifts).



“Steve, get your ass out here.”

Steve put down his laundry and went into the short hallway leading to the small living room.

Bucky didn’t sound angry or threatened, more…frustrated. He’d just been watching TV….

“What’s up, Buck?”

Bucky turned so that he was looking over the back of the sofa at Steve, and waved a hand toward the TV. “What the hell is this?”

Steve looked at the screen, the sound on which Bucky had muted. “Oh, that’s reality television. They get real people, put them in difficult situations for money and watch them destroy each other. It’s popular, but I don’t know why. It’s sad that it is.”

His lip curling, Bucky said, “It’s the decline of fucking western civilization, that’s what it is. Bread and circuses. It’s not even interesting. They’re stupid and they don’t even tap dance or anything.”

“There’s one with dancing that’s not as bad at this. The whole point in this one is watching people manipulate other people and lie to their faces.”

Bucky turned off the television. “I watched that show for 70 years, with better actors. I don’t need to watch it again now.”

He stood. “C’mon, let’s go get pizza. I’ll buy.”

Steve smiled. “Okay, but we’re not getting anchovies just because you’re paying.”

Pulling on a jacket to hide his arm, Bucky said, “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Sure I do. Anchovies are about as appealing as Kardashians.”

Bucky shot him a glance as he put on a glove. “What’s a kardashian?”

“A family of rich people behaving really badly. It’s like Duck Soup with no plot, no jokes and no Marx Brothers. One of them has a nice caboose, though. It’s kind of breathtaking.”

“If I google ‘Kardashian’ and ‘ass’ will it turn up?”

“Oh, yeah…”

 


End file.
